


Seen This Play Out In My Dreams

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Jacob and Amy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sister Complex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Jacob moves into a house rumored to be haunted, but he doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. At least, not until he meets his adorable, dead roommate.
Series: Jacob and Amy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob knows exactly why he gets such a good deal on this house, and that it has more to do with just the age of the house. The house has been on the market for a long time, because most are scared to buy it. Most fall prey to the rumors around town that this house is haunted, and that the last owners moved out suddenly, too afraid to speak of what went on in the house. But he decides that he does not believe in such things, maybe, partially, because he really can’t afford to pass up a deal like this in today’s economy.

But also because he doesn’t cater to such superstitious nonsense.

He moves in without much fuss, the realtors seeming very eager to pass the keys over and make it official, and then he is able to set to unpacking and getting settled into his new home. After a long and exhausting day, he lays down for his first night of sleep in this house. Naturally, that is when the strange noises start, making it difficult for him to get the sleep that he needs.

They are noises that he can’t exactly attribute to the house settling, so he tells himself that it is neighbor children playing a prank on the poor soul who moved into the “haunted house.” That being said, they would have had to go a long way out of their way, and pretty late at night, to come out here and prank him. This house has an impressive amount of land, most of it heavily wooded, so his “neighbors” are pretty far away.

After the noise persists for a while, he begins to think that it might not be someone pranking him outside after all, and decides that he needs to get up and investigate. He wonders, briefly, if a burglar would really break in on his first night in a new house, or if a prankster would be bold enough to break in. Maybe it’s a raccoon or something, in which case, he definitely needs to find out how animals are getting into his house. Jacob creeps around as quietly as he can, following the source of the noise but he finds nothing.

This continues for a few nights, until eventually, he sees what he thinks to be the perpetrator. He is not able to see exactly _who_ it is, but it’s definitely a human rounding a corner and he takes off after them. They are fast, but he is just a little bit faster, just fast enough to grab them by the wrist and yank them towards him, surprised to discover that he has caught a young girl. A frail young girl, one that appears to be just on the cusp of puberty, with pajamas on and bare feet, holding onto a blanket with her free hand.

But the most shocking thing about her appearance is that, from top to bottom, pajamas included, she is a pale, bluish-white color, glowing and translucent. In other words, there is no doubt in his formerly skeptical mind that this little girl is a ghost.

His surprise is matched in her expression as she stammers, in an ethereal yet youthful voice, “Y-you can see me? And you can…you can touch me, too?!”

“Is that…a new thing?” he finds himself asking, surprised that he can speak at all.

“Everyone else could only hear me and the noises I made, or…or they’d see me as a blur or something, or they only noticed if I moved objects,” she explains. “But…but you…”

Her words leave him far too curious, until he is poking and prodding at her, to see that he really can touch her. Annoyed, she lifts a hand to punch him, only for it to pass right through him. He realizes that, because he did not want to touch her then, she couldn’t punch him, but when he does, he is able to. That means that she is not able to turn solid by her own will, judging by the way her punch passed through him, feeling more like a cool breeze than any sort of hit.

“Why were you trying to scare me?” he asks.

“I never try to scare anyone. I’m just trying to get their attention. I don’t know how many years it’s been since I died, and it’s been so boring and lonely, and I can’t even leave my old house,” she explains, and by the end of it, she is in tears.

He kneels down in front of her and wipes her tears away. “Do you want to talk about it? Can you tell me about your family, and how you became a ghost?”

Hesitation is clear in her face, but she is so desperate for human contact that she agrees and follows him to the couch, where they sit together. “My parents were pretty old when I was born. My older brother was about your age…he took care of them, and of me, because they had no idea they would be able to have another child. Everyone spoiled me, and I was really happy, but…

“But one winter, we got snowed in, and we all got sick, except my brother. My parents died, and my brother promised to bring me back a doctor, even though there was still a blizzard out there. I waited for him. I waited and waited, and he never came back…the first thing I remember from being like this is spring. I was floating above my body, watching the men come to take me and my parents away, but we didn’t look like…we were all…and he didn’t come back, even then…” She curls up as she speaks, blanket pulled tighter around her.

Jacob can’t help himself- he pulls her right onto his lap, where he can hold her, heart feeling like it has broken right there in his chest. “You’re so warm,” she says, sounding surprised. “Even on the hottest day of summer, even if I go out in the yard, I’ve only ever felt the same cold as the night I…”

He has no idea what he has gotten himself into with her, but he knows that he is going to do what he can for his unexpected roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Jacob is able to get the girl to calm down, and when he does, she murmurs, “You remind me a lot of him…of my brother, I mean. You’re about his age, and you take care of me, like he does…” Her words stir something in him, something that he has tried to keep under control this entire time. After all, letting feelings like that take over while dealing with a literal ghost girl hardly seemed appropriate, and yet, once she says that he reminds her of her older brother, that is all it takes for that resolve to crumble.

For a long time, he has had fantasies about what he would do with a cute little sister of his own. Of course, he never had one, but his thoughts have wandered in that direction many times in the past, and this adorable ghost really fits the bill of his ideal little sister, even if the little sister of his fantasies was a bit more colorful and a bit less…see-through. Those things don’t matter nearly as much to him as does the fact that she is adorable, and that she is heartbreakingly lonely, in need of someone like him, who can actually see and touch her.

He pulls her in for a kiss then, unable to help himself, his lips pressing against her ice cold ones, and to her, his lips feel absolutely searing, so hot that it feels like he could melt her right away. She is not expecting this from him, and yet she can’t help but let herself get carried away with it, until she is left completely dazed by the time he has pulled away. It is easy to tell from the expression on her face that not only was that her first kiss, but that she very much enjoyed it.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Amelia.”

“”Well, Amelia, I’m going to stay here with you,” he says. “Since you can’t leave, you need me here to keep you company.” Now, she goes from shocked to overjoyed, bouncing in his lap as she moves to try and kiss him herself. Her nose passes through his and her arms pass through his neck, but at the very least, her lips land right where they are supposed to. She clings to him so happily, her second kiss much more excitable than the first, and he is not able to control himself as easily.

She only breaks the kiss because she feels something poking into her, and when she looks down through her body, she can see the way that he is tenting in his pants. Amelia gets an idea then, because, despite her innocence, she has seen a lot of things she should not have seen, and despite seeing those things, she has maintained her innocence. There have been couples here, and there have been teenagers using the house for parties, and so, she sees it and immediately gets the idea to ask, “Do you want me to play with your thingy?”

He is too stunned to say anything, and left even more stunned as she phases down through his lap, brought to eye level with his erection. His zipper moves down as if on its own, his cock brought free, all from her manipulation. Jacob knows that this is wrong- she has been dead longer than he has been alive, sure, but she still has all the innocence of a girl of her appearance, so he really should stop her from going any further. He should, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

And once she starts stroking him, that is all that there is to it. Her movements are a little clumsy, showing her lack of experience, but it is clear that she has had plenty of time to observe and learn techniques, watching plenty of couples who had no idea that there was a little ghost girl watching them. She soon moves to wrap her lips around his cock, and is able to take him without any issue.

Jacob is not exactly small, but Amelia does not have a gag reflex, and she has not needed to breathe for a very long time now. That means that she can take him down her throat with no effort, leaving him moaning pathetically as he gives into his desires completely, letting her do what she wants with him. It takes him no time at all to come, and he pets her, saying, “You’re a great little cock sucker…” She giggles, her cheeks tinged a darker silver as she stands up, where he can see his seed pooling inside of her, right where her stomach would be.

“Do you want to use my lower mouth?” she asks, the phrase sounding awkward on the lips of a child, but she must have picked that up from the couples she’s watched as well. Naturally, he can’t resist an invitation like that and is quick to yank down her pajama pants, pleased to see a lack of underwear, before he pulls her back onto his lap, fitting himself inside of her all in one thrust. The selective intangibility makes that easier for them, as he can pass right through her hymen and her cervix without hurting her at all, all the while feeling the way she grips him tight, her walls and her womb feeling absolutely amazing around him.

He does not have to waste any time being gentle or letting her get used to him before he can start fucking her in earnest, thrusting up into her and making her cry out in her excitement. “I-I’ve never…I’ve never felt so warm in all of my afterlife!” She curls her toes and hugs her arms under her knees, and when he reaches to start playing with her clit, she squirms and writhes, moaning for him and loving every second of it.

While he does that, he starts to get an idea, and reaches inside of her tummy, able to grip the outside of her vaginal walls and work them with his thrusts, practically jerking himself off, except for the flesh that separates his cock and his hand, using her like his own personal onahole until he is getting closer and closer, pushing her to the edge.

She comes, experiencing her very first orgasm, dead or alive, and that is enough to send him over the edge as well, the two of them hitting their peak and sharing in the pleasure. When she lays back against him, he can see a slight swell to her stomach and he can see his seed inside of her, slightly stretching her tiny womb. He lifts her off of him, making sure to keep her elevated enough that she does not leak any of it back out, and she is limp in his arms, exhausted.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” he asks her, and she gives him a sleepy smile as she nods. By the time he lays her down in his bed, she is already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next evening, Jacob finds Amelia laying in his bed, looking up at him as she says, “I’m so cold! I want you to warm me up like you did last night!”

“Well, I can’t turn down a request like that,” he replies with a smile, and he gets down with her, where he starts by taking his time. The fact that her clothes could come off was an interesting fact, but yesterday, he was so concerned with fucking her that he barely spent any time thinking about it. Now, he decides to strip her down slowly, so that he can see all of her ghostly body. And, of course, while he looks at all of it, he also used his hands to explore it, touching her cold body all over, every time he exposes another inch of it.

His hand passes right into her chest, where he can feel her heart, absolutely pounding right now even though it no longer has any real function, with no blood to pump. Her body remembers all of its old reactions, and still carries them out to this day. All of this is interesting to him, though he has nobody to share such discoveries with, as he doubts anyone would believe him. Even if they did, he is not sure if he wants to expose Amelia to the world like that.

Once he is done exploring her body with his hands, once he has her stripped down completely, he switches off, so that he can use his tongue for such things. She squirms as he drags his tongue along her body, feeling searing hot wherever he touches, and, in return, he almost feels like he is licking ice cream, or something equally as cold, though he finds that he does not mind that sensation at all. She is so cold, but he has come to like that about her, in the short time that he has known her. Jacob is falling for this girl fast, ready to keep her as his little sister for as long as he lives here, wondering if it was some sort of fate that brought him, the only person who has been able to see her, to this place, where the girl of his dreams was waiting for him.

Whatever the case, he is going to enjoy every second of his new life with a ghostly roommate.

Once his tongue reaches between her legs, he wastes no time in burying inside of her frigid girlhood, making her squirm even more, whimpering for him as he works it as deep as he can. Which is a lot deeper than he ever could with any living girl, once he makes the choice to phase deeper into her, his tongue going deeper as well, earning such unrestrained and needy moans from her that he is nearly overwhelmed just hearing how excited she is right now. It must feel great for her, and he reaches his hands up to her lower stomach, so that he can pass inside to feel around, to find her ovaries and gently fondle them.

This is stimulation unlike anything a living girl could ever experience. His tongue works all the way to her cervix, and she cries out as he teases her there, pushing her closer and closer to her limit, making it so that she is unable to contain herself at all, practically falling apart all for him, as he quickly picks up on all the benefits that come with selective intangibility, and him having the greater control over those factors than she does.

Amelia is hardly able to contain herself, her excitement reaching levels that she never thought possible, that she never understood before, and he waits until she is right there on the edge to suddenly stop, laying back and gesturing for her to get on top of him. She is so needy and impatient that she has to accept his invitation, even though she has never done anything like this before and is not quite sure _how_ to do it.

“You just climb on me, and it fits right inside you, just like last time,” he explains to her, and she nods, going to straddle him. He can feel her cold pussy rubbing against him before she finally sinks down onto him, letting out a pathetic moan as he fills her. Jacob is right there with her, moaning wildly as he loses himself in the pleasure, before regaining his composure enough to say, “Now, you can just ride me. You can bounce on me and make it feel just as good as it did before!”

Amelia is quick to get into the motions, bouncing atop his cock, riding him with a hectic pace at first. From time to time, she will start to slow, and that is when he gives her rear a playful smack, encouraging her to get right back to it. She never hesitates for long, always losing herself back in the motions as soon he pushes her back into it, and the two of them moan together, as he finally allows himself to get swept away in his pleasure.

Just like before, he is able to push so much deeper inside of her, causing her no pain and increasing the pleasure for both of them, until finally, he is not able to hold back anymore. When he looks at her like this, he is able to watch the way his come erupts inside of her womb, the pearlish tint given by her translucent form only making it that much more fascinating to witness. And by the time he is done filling her with it, she collapses on top of him, sighing happily and relaxing, womb bulging just a bit, just like the night before.

“That’s so fun,” she murmurs. “That was even more fun this time, and I’m so warm again, you always make me so warm. Can we play like that every night? It’s been the best two nights of my afterlife!”

Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, he says, “Of course we can. We can play like that whenever you want to!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
